User blog:Winter Moon/Bulls*it:A 13-year-old's school days:Chapter 6:Insomnia
I couldn't sleep. It was 11:32, and I was still awake. I really wanted to sleep, and felt so tired, but just couldn't. It was even worse than the time I drank a can of Red Bull at, like 7:00 (this was before I was getting insomnia.) Long story short, I finally fell asleep at 3:48, and slept till about 4:00 in the afternoon. Dealing with my boredom, I had made it up to Chapter 8 in The Outsiders, I think. The reason I think I am, is because I suck at reading Roman numerals, which the Chapters are labeled as in my copy of the book. I thought I had been on Chapter 15, but I turned to just be on Chapter 6. It was so weird, because I had been one of the smarter kids at school, but I just could not figure out Roman numerals. It was also weird, not being able to fall asleep. It had started happening after Mom married the rich fatty (who, for future reference, will be called TRF) divorced Dad, and I had to come with her when she moved into TRFs house. She had taken me to a bunch of doctors, and they all said the same thing: Stress can cause insomnia. Eliminate the cause of stress, he can sleep. Of course, she never got the hint, and I had to keep staying up for insanely long periods of time. Luckily, I could fall asleep at about 3:00 or so, most nights, but it still sucked. My Mom even got some Risperdal, because I had made the mistake of telling her that long periods of sleep loss could cause schizophrenia. I had been trying to drop a hint, but, well, failed. So I had to take Risperdal, which tasted like crap mixed with gasoline, and go without sleep. Although insomnia wasn't all bad. When I had been living at TRFs house with Mom, I had pretty much free rein over the house while they were asleep. So, I played video games (at low volume), watched movies (at low volume), read, and pretty much did whatever. Sometimes I even went for walks at midnight. It felt really peaceful knowing that I could moonwalk down the street if I wanted to, and nobody would look at me strangely. A lot of times, I egged houses, or vandalized a car or two, and even sprayed a tag in the middle of the road (I wrote "Viva la revolution") One time I smashed out a window, and immediately regretted it. Apparently, the person whose window I busted called the cops, so I had to make a break for it. So I spent three hours hiding in a creek which smelled like crap. From then on, I tried to take less risks, and not get caught. Back to this night at Bullworth, again, all I can say is, it took me a while longer to fall asleep, and when I did, my dreams were filled with sorrow and regret. Category:Blog posts